


M&M's

by Yahohel



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahohel/pseuds/Yahohel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren si lamenta della mancanza di m&m's fucsia.<br/>[Scritto per il contest indetto dalla pagina Facebook "I'm not only perfect, I'm a Gleek too."]</p>
            </blockquote>





	M&M's

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti! Ora non sto qui a spiegarvi di come, mangiando m&m's, mi sia venuta in mente questa cosa, perchè non credo vi possa minimamente interessare :)
> 
> Spero solo vi piaccia :)
> 
> Baci,
> 
> L.

 

M&M's

**M &M’s**

****

Chris Colfer si era ormai abituato alle stranezze del suo migliore amico. Voglio dire, quando passi praticamente ogni istante della tua giornata con Darren Criss perdi anche il concetto base di normalità.  
Per questo, quando lo vide entrare in sala relax con un’aria abbattuta che avrebbe fatto invidia a un cucciolo abbandonato su un’autostrada, non si preoccupò più di tanto: probabilmente si era scrostata un po’ la cover _fucsia_ del suo I-Phone. Tra poco sarebbe andato saltellando in giro per il set cercando degli smalti colorati con cui ridipingerla, molto probabilmente _. Niente di cui preoccuparsi_ , si disse, continuando a sorseggiare la sua Diet Coke.

“Chris” mormorò una voce triste dietro di lui, facendolo sobbalzare. Pensava sarebbe rimasto tutto il giorno a commiserarsi su una sedia, lontano da tutto e da tutti – perché _non avrebbero potuto capire il suo dolore_ – invece aveva sottovalutato la capacità di Darren di essere irritante anche quando era depresso. Anzi, forse in quei casi peggiorava.

“Che c’è, Darren?” rispose Chris, cercando di mostrarsi distaccato. Sapeva bene che, se gli avesse dato troppa corda, di lì a due minuti sarebbe stato trascinato in giro per il set in cerca dei suddetti smalti arcobaleno. Meglio fingere indifferenza.

Darren probabilmente si rese conto che la sua strategia stava fallendo, perché gli si sedette di fianco, mostrando la sua proverbiale aria da cucciolo in cerca di rassicurazioni e attese.

Chris gli lanciò un paio di occhiate dubbiose poi, complici le pupille di Darren che sembravano allargarsi stile “Gatto con gli Stivali”, cedette. “Si può sapere che vuoi?” replicò scocciato, _ma poi non così tanto._

L’altro si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto di vittoria, poi tornò triste e abbattuto.

Sospirò. “Hai presente l’e-mail che ho spedito?”

“Quella in cui esponi alla Disney tutte le tue teorie sull’ _evidente_ omosessualità di certi suoi personaggi?” fece Chris ironicamente.

“In effetti neanche a quella mi hanno risposto…” borbottò Darren.

Chris si prese un attimo per guardarlo incredulo, poi si strinse nelle spalle. Non sarebbe di certo stata la cosa più strana fatta da quella sottospecie di hobbit.

“E quale, allora?”

“Quella in cui chiedevo di cominciare a produrre m&m’sfucsia, ovviamente!”

“Ah, quella”

Come dimenticarsi della sera in cui il suo ragazzo aveva fatto irruzione in casa sua lamentandosi della mancanza di m&m’s fucsia. Quando Chris gli aveva fatto notare che non producevano anche altri colori e che era impossibile creare confetti di ogni sfumatura esistente, dato che le confezioni erano da 300 g non da 3 kg, aveva sbraitato che quello era _razzismo_ e che il fucsia non poteva di certo mancare. _Dopotutto, chi non ama il fucsia?_ Aveva detto, sfidandolo a opporsi, prima di andare nel suo studio e impossessarsi del suo pc.

A quanto pare quella e-mail l’aveva mandata veramente. Sperò solo che non li avesse accusati di razzismo.

“Beh, non dici niente?” chiese Darren incredulo.

“Dai, non fare il bimbo capriccioso” gli sorrise “puoi sempre mangiare gli Smarties, hanno il rosa”

Darren borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile.

“Cosa?”

“Gli Smarties non hanno i pupazzi” fece arrossendo visibilmente.

“E allora?” rise l’altro “Oddio non mi dire che tu…?” disse guardandolo scioccato quando annuì in imbarazzo. Non ci poteva credere. Il suo ragazzo era ufficialmente un idiota.

“Posso vederlo?” domandò, cercando di trattenere le risate.

“Mi prenderai in giro” arrossì Darren.

“Più di quanto stia già facendo interiormente? Ne dubito” replicò con un sopracciglio inarcato, tentando di reprimere un sorrisino di scherno. Allungò la mano in attesa.

L’altro mugugnò qualcosa in protesta, poi tirò fuori un foglio ripiegato dalla tasca e lo porse al ragazzo affianco a lui senza degnarlo di uno sguardo.

Chris gli diede un’occhiata per poi scoppiare a ridere. Darren si voltò a guardarlo indignato “Ehi, avevi promesso!” 

“Scusa è che… Ci credo che non ti hanno risposto!” ridacchiò girando il foglio. “Questa ti sembra una mascotte?” fece, alzando un sopracciglio, occhieggiando prima a Darren poi alla palla rosa con i Ray-Ban che spiccava sul foglio.

“Mi ci sono messo d’ impegno!” protestò l’interpellato, incrociando le braccia con fare offeso.

Chris prese un paio di respiri profondi nel tentativo di calmarsi, poi si alzò, andò nel suo camerino e tornò con una scatola di pastelli colorati, un paio di fogli, matite e gomme.

Darren era ancora girato verso il muro a braccia incrociate. 

Lo ignorò e si inginocchiò davanti al tavolino, mordicchiando la matita all’estremità con fare pensoso.

“Chris” fece il ragazzo ancora seduto sul divano, mentre lui tracciava le prime linee sul pezzo di carta di fronte a lui “Cosa stai facendo?” chiese.

“Disegno la mia mascotte degli m&m’s” rispose senza guardarlo.

Dopo qualche minuto passato nel completo silenzio disturbato solo dallo sfregare delle mine sul foglio, Darren si alzò e provò a sbirciare il disegno da sopra la sua spalla, prima che Chris lo coprisse con le mani.

“Non guardare! Potrai vederlo quando lo avrò finito” detto questo si spostò e continuò a colorare dandogli le spalle.

L’altro sbuffò, sedendosi per terra in attesa. Cominciava ad essere curioso.

Dopo qualche istante Chris si voltò con il foglio tra le mani, mostrandoglielo, in attesa del suo verdetto.

C’era un m&m’s un po’ allungato – probabilmente per farlo più altodi quello di Darren – grigio con la scritta Diet Coke su un fianco. La “o” era attraversata da una saetta gialla. Nell’insieme non era male e di certo le capacità artistiche di Colfer erano più elevate delle sue.

“Oddio, sei tu!” fece Darren ridendo. In effetti, anche lo sguardo di quel pupazzo era identico a quello di Chris. “Però manca qualcosa” aggiunse prendendo un pastello.

Avvicinò il foglio al suo disegno e con la matita rossa unì i due fogli con un cuore.

_“Perfetto”._

 

 

 

 


End file.
